An LED, which emits light by applying a direct voltage to a p-n junction in a compound semiconductor, has been used for home lighting as a result of the recent remarkable progress of technologies. Multi-layered p-n junctions, as well as LEDs (light-emitting diode) mounted on a board have been made it possible to use for high power lighting. An LED lighting, however, because of the structure of its light emitting part, has strong directional characteristics; therefore the use of the LED lighting was limited to downlights. Unlike conventional incandescent bulbs or florescent lamps, an LED lighting was not able to illuminate large areas of a room. It was also not able to control the quality or the area of lighting.